


Oceans Apart

by AlexandraO



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Epistolary, F/M, Fluff, Fred Weasley Lives, Love Letters, Post-War, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandraO/pseuds/AlexandraO
Summary: With both Harry and Hermione traveling for work, their only form of communication is letters. Oceans apart, they fill their letters full of laughter and love, counting down the days until they are together once more. ONE-SHOT.





	Oceans Apart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MykEsprit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MykEsprit/gifts).



> This was written for MykEsprit for winning Harmony & Co's Hermione Granger Birthday Drabble Challenge. She prompted the admins with 'a story written in epistolary form' and this is what came of it! I've never written something like this, so it was a new and exciting challenge!
> 
> Big thanks to Muse of Apollo for looking this over and to Vino Amore for helping me perfect the aesthetic.

 

* * *

                                                                                                                                                                                         18 June 2000

Harry,

 

Just made it to Romania. I am still settling in, but Charlie has been more than helpful. He is going to show me around tomorrow to get acquainted with the sanctuary. Then on Monday, I’ll get to work observing the different types of Dragons. Six months is far too long to be away from you, but I know informing the public with correct information and changing the regulations on Dragons will be rewarding. The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures is counting on me! Hope your case in South America goes well. Write soon.

 

Much Love,

Hermione

 

* * *

29 June 2000

Hermione,

 

South America is...hot. And far too confusing. Thank Merlin for translating charms because I have not gotten the hang of the Spanish language. Who knew that _‘carpeta’_ didn’t actually mean _carpet_ , but _binder_ ? I was told it was a common misconception but figured you’d get a laugh out of it, _Miss I-speak-4-languages._ I miss you. My partner here in Argentina reminds me of you, a male version of course. We’ll be going undercover soon and I won’t be able to write. If you send letters, they’ll get sent to the embassy and will be there upon my return. Don’t get into too much trouble in Romania, I know Charlie is more like Fred and George than we ever realized.

 

Love,

Harry

 

* * *

04 July 2000

Hermione,

 

Just got word that I’ll officially be going undercover starting tomorrow for the next couple of months. If the mission goes as planned, I’ll be back by the beginning of September. Write to me, even if I won’t get them until I’m back. I love and miss you. So much. I just wanted to let you know in case….well, just in case.

 

Harry

 

* * *

12 July 2000

Harry,  

 

I know you’re already gone undercover, but please be safe! Your missions are far from a walk in the park and despite your history with Moldy Voldy, you are NOT invincible. So I swear if you even come back less than okay, you will fear my wrath.

 

I love and miss you too,

Hermione

 

* * *

25 July 2000

Harry,

 

It’s a bit weird writing when I know you aren’t reading them right away. Almost as if I am talking to myself. A Dragon whipped its tail at me today, several spikes were lodged into my arm. But don’t worry! I was taken to the infirmary immediately and she patched me up, just as Madam Pomfrey always did. I know, I know what you’re probably saying — I just told you to be careful. Well, I suppose I won’t go too hard on you if you’re just a little scratched up. As long as your whole, you’re mine. I promise not to get burned to a singe, but no promises to keep Charlie out of harm’s way. He has a mind of his own.

 

With Love,

Hermione

 

* * *

                                                                                                                                                                                      03 August 2000

Harry,

 

The days seem to go by slower when I know a letter from you isn’t going to come. My research is going well and about to come to a close in Romania. Then I will be off to two other sanctuaries — one in Japan, the other in Australia. Should be quite the experience as I have always wanted to travel, though I will miss Charlie and the hospitality of the sanctuary here. It was nice to have a friendly and understanding face by my side. I am sure the other sanctuaries will have the same, but I will have to work for it. Only one more month until I can see your familiar writing on a piece of parchment.

 

Miss you,

Hermione

 

* * *

                                                                                                                                                                                 10 August 2000

Harry,

 

I just arrived in Japan. It’s lovely here - very industrial. Though I am now on the outskirts in a much more rural town, away from the hustle and bustle of the city. The head of the Japan Dragon Sanctuary picked me up from the Ministry where my portkey arrived and I was pleasantly surprised that it was a woman! Kashiwa Saya is her name and she attended the Mahoutokoro School of Magic here, isn’t that amazing? I can already tell we are going to get along great. I’ll be sure to take some pictures and maybe we can come back here in the future - I know you’d love it.

 

All My Love,

Hermione

 

* * *

                                                                                                                                                                                       23 August 2000

Oh, Harry! I knew this was going to be the experience of a lifetime, but it is exceeding all of my expectations. A poacher was found selling several dragons and a special team went in and rescued them. But get this, a Peruvian Vipertooth was among them. It was very sick due to its prolonged captivity, but it was amazing to see something so beautiful, yet so dangerous. ...not to mention very venomous. And the history behind this dragon - wow! I just can’t stop gushing.

 

Got to go - the Vipertooth is being transported tomorrow. I’ll only be able to study it one last time before it leaves.

 

Hermione

P.S. Only a few more weeks!

 

* * *

                                                        29 August 2000

Harry,

 

I hope this will be the last letter I write before hearing from you again. I wish we were closer - I have so much to tell you that just won’t fit in a letter. Kashiwa Saya and a few others from the sanctuary took me on a sightseeing tour yesterday of the magical and muggle parts of Japan. We really will have to come back here in the future.

 

I hope you’re in one piece when you’re reading these letters, I won’t stop fretting if you’re not.

 

Love,

Hermione

 

* * *

06 September 2000

Hermione,

 

I am most definitely in one piece — just a few scratches and bruises, nothing I can’t handle. But we caught our guy and that’s all that matters. I just received my new assignment. I’ll be off to Canada early next week, with a few days left here to finish paperwork and wrap up loose ends. I am glad you are enjoying your time abroad — I will be down for any trip as long as we’re together next time. This being apart thing isn’t really my cup of tea. It doesn’t help that my partner and another auror are _‘together’._ They are constantly making gooey eyes at each other. Thank goodness for silencing charms, I don’t think I could cope if there wasn’t.

 

I probably should stop writing before my thoughts drift elsewhere.

 

Thinking of you,

Harry

 

* * *

14 September 2000

Harry,

 

You know I am not usually an emotional person, but I cried tears of happiness receiving your letter. Seeing your familiar script had me bursting into tears and alarming the friends I’ve made here in Japan. Maybe a part of me thought the worst had happened and...well, I don’t want to go there. Canada should be fun — they speak English at least. But it couldn’t hurt to learn some French you know. I miss you and I’m sorry two of your team are _‘together’_ as you put it; I’m sure it puts the loneliness in perspective. Only a few more months until we see each other again.

 

Just remember why we do what we do - a better world for the future.

 

Love,

Hermione

 

* * *

23 September 2000

Hermione,

 

It’s almost been two weeks since I’ve arrived in Canada. Their slang terms here are quite different from our own. Did you know that instead of a knit cap, they call it a _toque_ ? And a sofa is called a _Chesterfield_. Such odd slang, but they probably think that of us too. Oh and I will try and find the recipe here, but they make this amazing dessert. It’s called a Nanaimo Bar. My mouth is just watering writing about it. Well, you know I have a sweet tooth. Dare I say it’s almost better than the Treacle Tart at Hogwarts?

 

This time I won’t be going undercover, just typical Auror stuff. Hopefully nothing too dangerous.

 

Love,

Harry

 

* * *

28 September 2000

Harry..or should I say Treacle Tart enthusiast?

 

Who are you and what have you done with Harry James Potter? He would never say such a thing about the Hogwarts’ Treacle Tart! I already have your sweet tooth in mind; I scoured what seemed like every candy shop in the city looking for the perfect treat before finally settling on a few - chocolate of course. I know you don’t like the acidic candy that Ron does. Though I picked up a few things for him as well.

 

I am glad to hear that you’ll be staying out of danger, but your name is Harry Potter after all. Unfortunately, danger seems to find you. Do try to stay out of trouble.

 

Yours,

Hermione

 

* * *

4 October 2000

Hermione,

 

Treacle Tart Enthusiast it is - sounds like a change of career is in my near future! (Not really, but a man can daydream, right?)

 

I’ve avoided trouble thus far, though apparently, the war has made me a celebrity even outside of the United Kingdom. Several children and a few adults have stopped me in the streets of _Parkside Lane_ (the equivalent of Diagon Alley) to ask for photos. I’ve had to decline due to the nature of my work, but I was honestly relieved. You know how much I hate the celebrity status.

 

Maybe I should glamour myself. What do you think, Malfoy blonde hair, brown eyes and no glasses?

 

Miss You,

Harry

 

* * *

12 October 2000

 ~~To THEE famous Harry Potter~~ ,

 

Oh, Dear Chosen One,

 

You probably know that I am sitting here in a fit of giggles laughing at my own little joke. I just couldn’t resist after you brought up your ever-growing celebrity status. Just think, maybe you’ll see a few children dressed as Harry Potter for Halloween; Wizarding Children go trick-or-treating as well. Promise you’ll get some photos if you see your doppelganger - it will need to be documented!

 

I think it's a no-go on the Malfoy blonde hair. You might be able to pull off the brown eyes and no glasses, but maybe you should go for a dirty blonde, or better yet, a light brown or red. I like you how you are, but if you must.

 

Love,

Hermione

 

* * *

25 October 2000

Hermione,

 

I decided on a blonde, but not as light as the ferret’s, more of a dirty blonde as you suggested. The brown would have been too like my own. The change in appearance has surprisingly helped my assignment when I was just trying to avoid crowds. The guy we’re looking for knows we are on his case, but he’s looking for Harry Potter, not for this new version of me. If all goes well, this should be finished up mid-November and I’ll be back in London awaiting your arrival. It shall be a painful month from then on.

 

Miss you always,

Harry

 

* * *

01 November 2000

Hermione,

 

Enclosed is a photo, as requested, of a little boy dressed as Harry Potter posing with me. Little kids never seem to be as starstruck as adults, so it was something I could handle. It helped that he was pretty cute.

 

Love,

Harry

 

* * *

  
06 November 2000

Harry,

 

A whole month without me, whatever shall you do? I’ll be counting down the days. I am gearing up to head to Australia, which will be nice so I can visit my parents. I haven’t spent much time with them since I returned their memories, so this month with them will be just what we all need.

 

The child dressed as you for Halloween was absolutely adorable, he kinda looked like you too. Glad the fame didn’t send you packing straight away. Enjoy the rest of your time in Canada.

 

Hermione xx

 

* * *

15 November 2000

Hermione,

 

My international portkey leaves in an hour and I’ll be whisked back home. You’ll have to let me know how it is down under…(bad joke, I know). But in all seriousness, I hope you are enjoying the Australian Dragon Sanctuary and the extra time with your parents. You deserve it.

 

Love you,

Harry

 

* * *

22 November 2000

Harry,

 

I hope you made it back to London safely, but as I haven’t heard anything from Ron with our emergency plan, I will assume all is well. Australia is wonderful, much more even so than the last time we were here. Mum and Dad are doing great as well; they’ve taken to start celebrating the American holiday - Thanksgiving. It’s in a couple of days. You know, I think they were onto something, the Americans - lots of food, family, and being thankful. Now that’s something I can get on board with.

 

Thankful for you, always.

Hermione

 

* * *

30 November 2000

Hermione,

 

With how you described it, it sounds like Thanksgiving is happening every time we make it to The Burrow. Not that I’m complaining. I am sure your Mum and Dad are enjoying this time with you, but when Christmas rolls around - you’re all mine, Granger.

 

London is dreary as always, but even more so without you. Ron’s reading over my shoulder right now telling me how sappy I am. But he really doesn’t have room to talk - he and Luna are constantly making eyes at each other. They even snuck into the broom cupboard at The Burrow and we can only guess what went down in there. All Molly did was laugh. I’m thinking she has grandchildren on her mind.

 

Only a few more weeks until I can see your face.

 

Love you,  
Harry

 

* * *

05 December 2000

Harry (or are we reverting to surnames now) Mr Potter?

 

I am sure Molly was pleased that Ron and Luna found themselves in the broom cupboard. That is how Victoire was conceived after all. Fred and George also told me that’s how Lucy was conceived as well. Can you imagine Percy and Audrey...in a broom cupboard? So scandalous.

 

Tell Ron and the rest of the crew _‘hi’!_ I miss them too.

 

See you very very soon,

Hermione

 

* * *

12 December 2000

Hermione,

 

You’d probably smack me if I repeated what the twins and Charlie told me when I relayed your message of ‘hi’. Let’s just say, you’re mine and leave it at that. Only I get to grope your arse and that’s final.

 

ONLY. 11. MORE. DAYS.

 

I am literally counting down the days on my calendar at work. The other Aurors are giving me shite, but I don’t care. My girl is finally coming home.

 

Love you,

Harry

 

* * *

19 December 2000

Harry,

 

You sap, you. I can imagine what Charlie and the Twins said, but you know how handsy there are - especially Charlie. They won’t stop, maybe ever. Plus Charlie has never given up hope since I drunkenly told him I had a crush on him when we were fourth years.

 

I can see your eyes rolling in your head even now? I couldn’t help it. I was 15 and he was dreamy - tattoos, long hair, muscles that never seemed to end. He was every teenage girl’s dream. But that’s where the dream ends, my love. Now the dark hair, green eyes and Quidditch bod seem to do it for me...know where I can find someone that fits the description?

 

I am starting to pack my stuff back up into my suitcase, my things seem to have scattered all around in my short time here. See you soon.

 

With Love,

Hermione

 

* * *

  
24 December 2000

_2 o'clock in the afternoon_

Hermione,

 

If you’re reading this, you’ve just arrived home from your adventures abroad. I’ll see you this evening. In the meantime, be sure to take a look in your bedroom - a surprise awaits.

 

I missed you.

 

Love,

Harry

 

* * *

24 December 2000

_a quarter past five in the evening_

Hermione,

 

Your doorman probably just delivered this letter with some flowers. You’ll notice they match nicely with the dark purple dress I laid out for you. Look out the window, your chariot awaits milady.

 

Harry

 

* * *

                      25 December 2000

_just after midnight_

Harry,

 

With the excitement of the past day, I cannot seem to get any sleep though you rest peacefully beside me. You made my homecoming special, more so than I expected. From the dress to the Christmas chariot downtown, to a homemade full course meal, and of course, the adult shenanigans afterward - it felt as if it was a dream. But this is real, we’re real. You never fail to show how much you love me and after six months apart, I feel our love has only grown.

 

I cannot wait to become your wife. Mrs Hermione Potter has a nice ring to it, don’t you think?

 

Thank you for being everything I need and more.

 

I’ll love you always,

Hermione

 


End file.
